Aurores
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Être Auror, c'est être poussé à bout. Mais jusqu'où peut-on pousser les limites ? Les réactions de plusieurs jeunes Aurores face à des situations difficiles.
"- Deux whiskys pur-feu s'il-vous-plaît."

"- Rude journée, eh ?"

Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse avant de tendre un des deux verres à sa coéquipière, qui le vida d'une traite.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte ou elle allait finir avec une gueule de bois.

"Si tu passes au boulot, dis à Maugrey qu'il aura ma lettre de démission demain sur son bureau à la première heure. Merci pour le verre. Embrasse Ellen et les enfants."

...

"Alice, ma belle, réponds. C'est moi, Epsie. Tu te souviens, hein ? On faisait nos rondes de préfètes ensemble. On a fait notre projet de BUSEs avec Owen et Clarissa. Sur les potions à effets retardés. J'avais fait la partie sur les lois en vigueur à ce sujet et tu t'étais occupée des composants communs de ces potions. Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu m'avais aidé parce que ton père avait travaillé dans le droit. On avait réalisé une potion d'oubli comme support..."

Son partenaire avait posé une main sur son épaule.

"Epsilon."

"Tu ne m'as pas écrit depuis la naissance de ton fils. Ça va mieux avec Augusta ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était un peu trop maniaque du contrôle à ton goût."

Alex lui prit le bras gentiment, pour l'écarter et laisser les médicomages faire leur travail.

"C'est mon amie." murmura faiblement la jeune femme tandis que son camarade l'amenait dehors sans rencontrer de résistance particulière.

"On va prendre un verre puis on rentre, d'accord ? On rédigera nos rapports demain."

Elle acquiesça, absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait Clarissa, avec ses vêtements sans un pli et sa queue de cheval sévère, réciter les propriétés de la potion d'oubli sans reprendre son souffle. Owen, qui avait continué l'exposé d'un air assuré, habillé dans un style moldu un peu trop décontracté pour l'occasion.

Et la petite Alice, alors un peu ronde, avec son sourire hésitant, qui avait bafouillé tout du long de sa prise de paroles.

La petite Alice, dont les yeux pétillant de curiosité n'étaient plus que des océans vides.

...

"Dernier sort ?"

"Heu..."

Elle marmonna la formule entre ses dents, s'attendant à un sort défensif.

"Bullocoloris"

Son cœur se serra. Le dernier sort de Lily Potter était pour amuser son bébé. Un sort qu'elle réalisait elle-même presque tous les soirs machinalement. Un des premiers que l'on apprenait dans les manuels sur l'éducation des enfants en bas-âge. Un classique depuis des générations.

...

"Gemma ? Tu es rentrée tôt."

Ayant entendu la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrir, son mari vint à sa rencontre l'embrasser, tout souriant. Il changea d'expression en la voyant.

"Tu as couché les filles ? Je... J'ai besoin de les voir." fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Il hocha la tête et l'emmena dans la chambre de leurs filles. Amanda dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit, son bras dépassant de la couverture et ses boucles courtes s'étendaient sur son oreiller. Moira était dans son berceau, endormie, son pouce à la bouche. Ils les contemplèrent longuement sans rien dire, puis son mari lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

"J'ai fait du poisson ce soir. Ça ira ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Chérie, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. C'est ton travail ?"

Elle fondit en larmes.

"Oh, Ned ! C'est tellement dur. Lily Potter... C'était une maman et..."

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit.

...

"Edgar, non ! Noooooooooooooooooooon"

...

Elle frappa le sac violemment une nouvelle fois et enchaîna par une série de petits coups.

Ça, c'était pour Edgar. Edgar.

Elle tapa plus fort pour effacer ses pensées.

Edgar et elle jouant à la Bataille Explosive sur le tapis de sa chambre. Edgar et elle rentrant fièrement à Poudlard dans la Maison des Lions. Edgar et elle profitant du soleil sur les rives du Lac Noir. Edgar et elle mangeant une glace à Pré-au-lard. Edgar et elle se passant des mots pendant les cours soporifiques de Binns. Edgar et elle faisant leurs courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Edgar et elle intégrant l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors.

Edgar et elle regardant les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de leur Salle Commune. Edgar et elle dansant au mariage de sa sœur. Edgar et elle jouant au Quidditch avec ses frères. Edgar et elle signant le bail de leur première colocation. Edgar et elle faisant cramer leur premier repas en tant que colocataires. Edgar et elle faisant des batailles d'oreiller. Edgar et elle a un concert des RoyalDragons.

Edgar et elle rejoignant l'Ordre du Phénix. Edgar et elle diplômés Aurors. Edgar et elle coéquipiers. Edgar et elle recevant leur première paye.

La rage la dévorait. Ils paieraient, ces salopards. Un à un s'il le fallait.

"Hey, princesse."

Marlène se retourna vivement, saisissant sa baguette -qui lui servait précédemment de pince à cheveux- au passage. Ses nerfs étaient à vif ces dernières semaines.

Devant elle se tenait un homme brun, les mains dans les poches, un sourire désabusé plaqué sur le visage, les épaules affaissés, les traits tirés.

"Ian..."

Ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir impeccable, en chemise claire et costume sombre d'inspiration moldue sans un pli, rasé de près et les cheveux parfaitement coupés et coiffés.

Et il se tenait là, dans un vieux jeans râpé aux genoux, un T-shirt large au motif à moitié effacé, échevelé, sa barbe obscurcissant son visage.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement. Elle hésita un peu mais il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia aussitôt.

"C'est pas ta faute, Marls."

Marlène avait présenté Ian à Edgar quand ils avaient décidé de vivre chacun de son côté, après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes. Il les avait aidé à déménager. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient restés en contact, jusqu'à ce qu'Edgar lui demande, quelques mois plus tôt, si elle voyait une objection à ce qu'il entame une relation avec son frère.

Marlène avait été une fervente supportrice de leur couple. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable, car chez les MacKinnon comme chez les Bones, les avis étaient partagés. Certes, c'était des familles de Sang-Pur modernistes aux idées relativement ouvertes mais Ian et Edgar faisaient beaucoup parler.

Deux hommes ensemble ? Cela paraissait déplacé, même quand on ne souhaitait que le bonheur de ses enfants. Même chez la dernière génération, cela ne faisait pas vraiment l'unanimité. Leur sœur Connie et leurs cousins Alba et Henry désapprouvait fortement, comme les deux frères d'Edgar et sa demi-sœur.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Non. Ce qui avait de l'importance, pour deux MacKinnon en particulier, c'était de venger Edgar.


End file.
